Metal Feathers and Steel Hearts
by Star Studielle
Summary: When Suzie-new test subject- gets her personality transfered into an artifical PeacockPheasant, meets Wheatley crash landing in Aperture, has to find GLaDOS to get her body back, & try not to tempt herself to falling into science & love RT violence love
1. Chapter 1

Portal

Metal Feathers and Steel Hearts ~ Chapter 1

A sudden electric shock ran through my body for a moment, I tried to open my eyes but my left eye wouldn't open normally, I looked through my left eye and a red screen came up it read 'System Start Up 100% complete' then the red screen faded down into a very clear image of the room I was in, I looked around and saw that I was on a bed, then a voice caused me to jump

"Warning, Incoming Unidentified Flying Object Approaching Facility" A robotic voice bellowed and alarm bells rang out, I panicked and jump up out of bed, I felt my left leg and right arm feel heavy, I looked down at my leg and saw white and black metal with a light on it attached to my leg, my bird leg, I jumped out of shock, then looked at my right arm, it was a dark brown and luminous blue wing, with a metal casing attached to the bone of the wing _I-I'm a bird? H-How? _I turned around looking at my body, I had long tail plumage, it was dark brown and was mixed with several luminous blue feathers, I hobbled off of my bed, it was a strange feeling when my knees were bending backwards

"Palawan Peacock-Pheasant Project, Test Subject; Suzume, Complete" The voice bellowed again "Project: Suzume, Active" _Wait! My name's Suzie! D-Does he mean... me? So I'm a- what was it? A Palawan Pea... Peacock-Pheasant? _"Unidentified Flying Object Altitude Decreasing: 50%, 40%, 30%... Estimated Impact Location: AI Transfer Facility" I looked up at the ceiling, there was a sign 'AI Transfer Facility' _Oh No! That's- _"Impact in Three... Two..." I looked around quickly then dived under my bed, putting my wings over my head "One..."

A loud crash shook the room, I dug my talons into the ground, I shut my eye tight, and my left eye went black, I felt a little electric charge in my back, pieces of the bed broke but I was unharmed, I reopened my eyes and sat up, I hesitated then walked out from the shelter of my bed, I looked around and small pieces of wood were on fire _What actually crashed?... Oh what if it's an alien? _I bent my legs, then jumped onto the bed, opening my wings for a few moments, I felt a collar around my neck, and a piece of metal attached to my face from my neck to my left eye, I looked on the floor infront of the bed, I saw a metal, partly damaged ball on the floor, I jumped off of the bed and looked at the ball, I paused, then moved closer to it, suddenly a shutter like eye blinked open, and the ball spoke

"I... Am not dead! Phew really thought I was a goner there, for a moment" I stared at the ball in confusion, tilting my head to one side, he rolled over a bit, using his handles "Now... how do I get out of here?" He rolled and his eye met with my face "Oh, Hello!"

"Um... Hi?" I heard an electrical type of voice come out of my mouth, I jumped slightly at the my voice "A-And who are you? And where am I?"

"Um actually, I was goin' to ask you that" he looked around using his eye, then looked back at me "Well, I'm Wheatley, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Suzie, but I think someone's calling me Suzume" I opened my left wing to indicate the ceiling

"Oh, ok, so you're a Peacock? No Pheasant?" He looked all around me

"Pheasant? N-No! I'm a human!"

"Ha, a human? But you don't look like a... Oh yeah I see now" he just caught a glimpse of the sign on the ceiling "Well, good news is that I know roughly what's happened to you, you've been transferred from a uh human, to a half robotic, Palawan Peacock, nope correction, Palawan Peacock _Pheasant _core" I leaped backwards out of shock

"W-What?" I shouted _Core?_

"Yeah, a pretty, oddly shaped core, to be honest, but I remember some old plans for this, putting a uh, human into an animal, such as yourself, right now..." he babble on

"And what are all these things on my body?" I turned around, opening my wings, and trying to open my tail feathers

"Hmmm, yeah well, You have a power generator crystal on your back, another thing, that was old but quite useful, you have a collar attached to the crystal power, and a vision enhancer, Oh! You have a Portal Gun! Great! Now you don't have to find one!" He looked down at my left foot

"A Portal what?"

"Well, it makes holes, not holes like bullet holes or something, but it's a portal, um it's hard to explain, but the quick version, you use your, right talon for blue portal, and left for orange, when you use them you can walk through one portal and come out the other side" _Wow..._

"It does all that?" I lifted my left leg and shook it _W-Wait a minute! What am I doing here? And I need to get home! _"Hold on, Wheatley?" _Yeah Wheatley... _ "Where am I? And how long have I been here for?"

"Ah, Ok well plug me into that wall over there and I'll read your details" he indicated to a plug in the wall

"Uh, with what? I have wings, that's it"

"Well, um yeah, err, try flying, just a little, not much, but grab my handle at the same time, and yeah just aim me at the plug" he suggested

"Um... Ok?" I jumped onto Wheatley's top handle, and then opened my wings, my wings were much stronger due to the metal casing _So I'll just flap my wings like I would my arms right? _I flapped my wings frantically, I lifted ever so slightly

"Ah there you go!" Wheatley called, I lifted more and more into the air, I then swung my legs back and forth "Ok Ok, just a little to the left" I twisted slightly then threw Wheatley into the air "Agh!" He turned in the air, but with luck, he landed in the plug socket, and plugged himself in "Well done! Now, let's see, Aperture Science Laboratory, Suzie... Suzie... Oh wait maybe Suzume... Ah there we go, Suzume, Test Subject for Personality Transfer, age 19, well that was two years ago so I guess you're 21 now"

"Two Years?" I shouted "Who for goodness sake did this to me?"

"Well, I uh, was in space for about uh, three years so it must have been _her_" _Space? AI Transfer, 'Her'? What the hell is going on here?_

"Space?"

"Oh yeah, just a thing that happened a few years ago, I was in charge of this place for a... short period, and I got shot into space by another Portal gun user, I fell into orbit of Earth and crash landed in here, so yeah you're up to speed, dunno where Space, Rick or Fact went but, oh well" he nodded

"Well can you get me out of here?" I asked then hesitated "No, even better, get me back into my body?"

"Well, ok I'll try, I need to just look for it, Suzume's body... Suzume's body..." Suddenly alarm bells went off "Agh! What did I do?"

"Oh, it's you again, what do you want, moron?" an eerie voice echoed throughout the room

"I, Am Not, A _MORON!"_ Wheatley shouted back

"No, not naturally, you was designed to be like this, and I guess that you fell straight back down to earth didn't you?" the voice was female

"Ok Ok, I know that crashing back into aperture wasn't the smartest idea, but I am not a moron!"

"How about I put you in the potato this time? And then put you in a bird's nest?"

"No, no no no no no I'm fine thank you!" he called back, he then whispered to me "Quick get me out of here!"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere" and electric shock pulsed through Wheatley

"GaaAAAAH!" he shrieked with pain _Quick! _I leaped at the plug socket, one of my wires inserted itself into the plug next to Wheatley, the electricity pulsed through, from Wheatley to my Crystal Power Generator, it didn't hurt at all, in fact the electricity felt natural, I yanked the cable back using my talon and landed on the floor, Wheatley was sucked into the wall, then re-emerged on the ceiling, attached to a rail "Ah, that's so much better thank you"

"Oh, who's this? Another test subject? Well, we'd better get to testing" I got to me feet, then suddenly the floor was retracting backwards

"Wheatley!" I shouted as I fell down the tunnel

"D-Don't worry! Just test! I'll come and find you!" he called after me _Oh thank goodness! _"If, you know, you're not, dead"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Portal

Metal Feathers and Steel Hearts ~ Chapter 2

The air pushed violently through my feathers, I opened up my wings to try to slow down, but I was still falling at some speed, a light appeared downward, I opened my wings more and landed with a thud on a white ground like surface, I lay there for a few moments, the wind was knocked out of me, I slowly lifted myself up and stood up _O... Ok so I can't properly fly... so what did Wheatley say? Just 'test'? _The female voice spoke again

"Oh good, you made it down here safely, now we can start with the tests" her voice echoed

"And what exactly did I sign to say that I could be tested on?" I shouted back sarcastically

"Oh, you talk, well atleast I won't be talking to myself for now, or atleast to someone who doesn't reply" she replied "Now proceed through the door to start the testing" _Well, where else can I go? _I walked up to the metallic door and it opened automatically, I walked into the new room, there was a large red button in the middle of the floor, and a cube in the corner of the room "And we are now ready to begin the tests" I walked over to the cube _So I put this on the button, to walk through the door? How do I lift it? _I jumped on the top of it and tried to dig my talons in the corners and flapped my wings frantically, but I couldn't lift it _Wait, Wheatley said portals... _I jumped off of the cube and looked at it, I lifted my left leg and aimed at the bottom of the cube on the floor, I clenched my left talon inwards and it shot out a closed orange portal under the cube _Yes! _I turned around and lifted my leg and aimed at the ceiling directly above the button, then clenched my right talon, and a blue portal shot out, then suddenly the cube fell out of the blue portal, I was surprised and I hopped around to where the cube was, it had fallen through the portal _I did it! _I jumped into the portal and then fell on top of the cube, the door opened and I quickly walked through it "Well done" I walked through and saw a lift, I stepped into it, and the lift shot upwards

The lift stopped and then the doors opened, I stepped out in a circular room, I then walked up some stairs, through a door and into a new room, suddenly the floor started moving, panels moved like waves, I dug my claws into the panel

"What's the big idea?" I shouted, suddenly the panels stopped immediately, I was flung forward, then I crashed into the wall, I fell back off of the wall and landed belly up

"Oh, did I accidently practice the wave feature of the panels in your test chamber? So sorry about that" the voice taunted me in a sarcastic tone, I was slightly frozen for a few moments, I was staring at the screen in my left eye

"Systems Reboot, 100%" I was slowly but surely restoring power _T-That must be the Crystal Power Generator, Not a clue how it works but... _Once I felt refreshed again I stood up slowly, I looked around the room, there was a board like piece of equipment on the floor, I stepped onto it and it flew me upwards

"Whoa-Whoa!" I shouted as I was threw into the air, I looked to my left and there was a shelf on the ceiling, which was holding a cube, as I was dropping to the ground, at the last moment I opened my wings wide, slowly down my speed and letting me land safely _Hey, I'm kind of getting better at this _I looked and saw a button infront of the closed door _Ok, Blue portal here... _I aimed on the ceiling directly above the button and shot a blue portal, I turned and jumped on the board technology again and quickly searched for the cube, it was directly infront of me, I sharply lifted my leg and shot out an orange portal under the cube, it fell down and landed on the button, opening the door _Yes! _I landed on the floor with ease this time

"Test Chamber Completed, Continue Testing" I ran out of the room, I looked at the screens around the lift, it was showing some strange pieces of equipment, something that had a lot of bullets being held within it, I ignored these images and walked into the lift, as we shot upwards

The lift halted onto another floor, I stepped out of it slowly _So how many tests are there? _I walked up the stairs and through the door, I had something caught in my throat, I coughed for a few moments _I wonder how the hell I got into this bird body, and how did this bird get in here and half turned into a robot? _I into the room and looked around, there was a pit infront of me, a cube next to me, and the door on the other side of the pit

"'Momentum, a function of mass and velocity, is conserved between portals. In layman's terms, speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out' That should be easy enough for even _you _to understand" the voice announced _She seriously hates me right? Anyway 'Speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out'? _I turned around and saw a white wall above the door I just was, then turned to the other door, the walls were darkish grey, I tried to shoot a blue portal on the other side of the wall, but it wasn't working _Oh brilliant, just bloody brilliant, it only works on some surfaces! Ok so how else can I do this? _I turned back at the white wall and shot a blue portal at the central top of the wall, then moved over to the edge of the pit, it wasn't bottomless, in fact the bottom was white _Maybe this'll work? _I turned back at the cube, and walked behind it, I leaned against it and attempted to shove it, suddenly I heard a quick flap and I turned around, I was a panel shutting quickly _What was...? _I turned back to the cube and shoved it using my body and wings, it was heavy compared to what it would be if I was a human, I moved it, slowly but surely, closer to the edge, further and further it slid until it reached the edge, I stopped quickly and walked over to the ledge, peering over _Make sure it's in line then... _I moved back to the cube and shoved it off of the ledge, I looked over the ledge and saw it falling directly into the portal at a great speed, I looked up at the blue portal and saw it flying out of it, heading towards the other door, it bounced twice but landed next to the button _Yes! Now for me! _I held my breath for a second, then jumped off of the ledge into the pit, I dived into the orange portal and sped out of the blue portal _Woo! _I opened my wings at the last minute, nearly crashing into the wall, I fell downwards and landed on the cube, _Phew, made it _I hopped off of the cube and shoved the cube onto the button, the door opened and I walked through it

"Well Done, Continue Testing" I walked into the lift infront of me and shot upwards to another level


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since I can't reply, I wanna clear this up now**

**Suzume (Suzie) ~ she is a cyborg Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (didn't make it up http:/en..org/wiki/Palawan_Peacock-Pheasant****) The only natural organ she has is an eye, she is an artificial bird, she has fake skin and feathers, but has robot bones, and wires connecting from the power crystal generator to: her computer brain, it's basically the hard drive, it's also where the brain should be, left eye device and voice synthesiser. The Voice Synthesiser-like collar turns Suzume's thoughts to speech, the wire connecting to the brain from the collar is also connected to her robotic vocal chords, her wings, since they're robotic, can fold differently, she can't fly since her bones aren't hollow, so she's heavier than a usual bird  
>Feathers~ I know the title says 'Metal Feathers' but it's just a title, it's just meant to give the essence of a bird character in Portal 2 (And later on she actually does get metal feathers) and Steel Hearts because she doesn't want to fall in love (that'll be revealed in later chapters)<br>Crystal Power Generator ~ This is a Piezoelectric generator, if you want you can google it but basically, it is the energy in a crystal used to create electricity and energy  
>Tests~ Yes, these are designed for humans because she <strong>_**was **_**a human (she still has human knowledge, not that of a birds, so the tests **_**should **_**be human)**

**So yeah, I hope I've cleared a few things up- If anyone needs anymore answers, please ask**

Metal Feathers And Steel Hearts ~ Chapter 3

I stepped into the new room, I walked through the door and was greeted by four white walls, a ceiling and a floor, _How is this even possible? Putting a human in a bird, and still how am I here? _then I looked at the ceiling _I wonder... 'Momentum' _I clenched my right talon and a blue portal opened above me on the ceiling, then I looked downwards and clenched my left talon, an orange portal opened below me, I fell through it to the blue portal, then constantly fell through portal to portal

"Weeeeee!" I travelled at a great speed, the feeling was exhilarating _Whoa wait! How do I stop? _I clenched my left talon at a side wall suddenly I was shot out of the side wall and skidded on the floor and landed with a thud

"Have you finished having 'fun'?" the voice sounded annoyed

"Oh... yeah" I walked over to the wall, suddenly I heard a different voice

"Searching" I turned to see a white object with a red eye standing up, a red scanning beam was aiming right for the centre of my body "Target Acquired, Deploying Product" suddenly bullets shot out frantically, I jumped quickly out of the way but a bullet shot through the corner of my neck, there was a small electric current emitting from the wound, I expected to see blood gushing out, but nothing came "I... I don't have _blood_?" I shouted

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention" The voice began again, I ran quickly out of the white objects laser and looked around, I saw a camera on the wall, I looked into it and listened "I did perform a medical scan on you while you was rebooting, you see, you don't really have any organs, equalling no blood, they're swapped for electrical components, I guess so that you will function quicker and more efficient, oh and I almost forgot, you can't die" she paused "Well, other than me crushing you, or switching you off" She taunted _I'm not really alive then am I? _"Oh, and 'some' of these tests will contain Turrets" _I can guess it's that thing that nearly killed me... Oh I can't wait to get my body back... Hey! Maybe the voice knows! _I saw a camera and glared into it

"Hey! Do you have any idea where my body is?" I called through towards the camera

"Oh, I _know _where your body is, but you'll have to complete all of my tests to get it" she sneered, _Tests? I can barely do a pop quiz! Why should I have to do tests to get something that is most definitely mine! _I looked around for the turret, I was now behind a large wall of glass, then the turret scared the circuits out of me as it targeted for me then shot out bullets, the bullets were stopped as they hit the glass, I expected it to shattered but the bullets only made small cracks in the glass

"So it's bullet proof" I spoke, leaning closer towards it, bullets still frantically being shot from the turret

"Someone else's voice is nice to hear sometimes, especially after 50,003 years" The voice spoke "Although sometimes it does start to _grate_..." her voice dropped at the word 'grate' _Are you saying that my voice grates? _ I was about to shout back but I stopped for a second, I looked down to my side, the collar around my neck had several buttons on it_ I won't give her the satisfaction of a response _I lifted my left talon and touched a button, it was a 'mute' button, I began to try to speak but nothing came out _Now she can sit in silence again _I smiled to myself and looked at the turret, there was a gap above the glass, and a white panel was directly above the turret, I aimed the gun at the panel and shot out a blue portal, then underneath me I shot an orange portal, I instantly fell through it and landed on top of the turret, I clenched my claws onto the smooth surface

"Target Lost" it's beam frantically looked around the area "Search mode activated" it closed it's 'arms' and stayed still, I then looked around _So the turret's scanner is infront of the exit, as well as the button _I looked behind and saw a Weighted Storage Cube _And the cube is behind us... so the only thing in the way is this turret, so how do I kill it? _I turned and jumped off of the turret from behind and doing so knocked it over, I turned around sharply to see it panicking on the floor, shooting bullets left right and centre, it then shut down "I don't blame you..." I then felt a small wave of guilt but then came to the conclusion that it's only a robot, programmed to make you feel sorry for killing it even though it tried to kill you, I turned back to the cube, and the surface underneath it was a dark gray _So how do I pick this up? I can't shoot a portal under it... _I then looked back down to my portal leg, there were longish claw like probes on the end of the device, I held in my middle claw and an electric charge ran through the three of the claws, suddenly a wave of energy flowed over me and screens came up on my left eye

"_Use this to pick up objects..." _My 'brain' told me, I then moved my claw closer to the cube and it lifted into the air, charged with the electricity and I was in possession of it _That's how I can pick things up... could've known that sooner thanks _I froze for a second _Hold up, I didn't know how to do that, so how would my brain know? _I ignored this and hopped over to the button, I lifted the cube over the button then I released my middle talon, the cube fell straight away onto the button, and instantly, the door opened and an elevator was waiting for me

"Congratulations, you finished the test, though I do think you could have talked a bit through that one_" _The voice spoke as I stepped through the door and passed a thin veil of blue particles _I won't talk until you actual want me to speak... _I'm easy at not talking, especially if I'm put on mute so I _physically _can't talk "I'd thought I'd just let you know that the emancipation grill stops test subjects smuggling unauthorised testing equipment into testing areas, but might also erase the ear tubes in a human's head, luckily for you, you're _artificial_" I stepped into the lift and began rising but I mentally stopped _I'm... Artificial?_


End file.
